


The Booty Chronicles

by isaballaa (kinkykite)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykite/pseuds/isaballaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ongoing collection of drabbles and other prompts from my tumblr. Will include multiple pairings of romantic and non-romantic persuasions. PS: Excuse the title, I could think of nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lavellan/Iron Bull - Petrichor - The smell of dry rain on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really as said in the summary - a compilation of the prompts I got on tumblr. If any warnings apply, I'll add them in before the story starts. This is my first post here so I'm still getting the hang of how it works ~ Prompt fills on tumblr can be found at http://isaballaa.tumblr.com/tagged/my+writing
> 
> The title will usually be the prompt/pairing.

Lavellan was well acquainted with the scents nature could produce. They'd traveled to so many different parts of the country, each holding plants and flowers and animals that each smelled different than the next. It wasn't unusual - for them at least - that upon waking the morning after the first storm there’d been in what felt like forever they'd immediately set to sticking their head out the nearest window and inhaling deeply. It smelt like home, a strange thought considering that their home had been ever-changing. But it was home, nonetheless, and they weren't about to let the moment pass by as the sun rose ever higher in the sky above.

It was entrancing, really. The smell of already gone rain seeped into the earth, carried up in the air to reach their nose. It seemed ridiculous in hindsight that they could ever miss the approach of their much larger lover, coming to stand beside them without bothering to interrupt. They closed their eyes softly and breathed a contented sigh, smiling softly at the sound of his voice as he asked what they were doing in only a way he ever could. They looked to him then, smile still there and eyes slow to open. “Just enjoying a brief moment of peace.” He didn't demand any explanations and instead leaned gently against the window frame with them.


	2. Isabela/Merrill - Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy

An amused chuckle left Isabela’s lips as she looked at Merrill. She’d been spending more time at the Hanged Man with her and still her tolerance for alcohol was remarkably low. The present saw Merrill sitting red faced, cradling a too-big stein of the swill that passed for ale in her delicate hands and blabbering endlessly in a way that only she could make charming. Isabela didn’t often indulge in any strong sort of sentiments, but in the privacy of her own thoughts - clouded only slightly by the drink she’d been filling her mouth with all night - she could allow herself a brief moment to ponder the affection she felt for the Dalish mage. It was difficult to not feel affection for her unless you were the brooding type like Fenris or even Anders. Isabela didn’t like to admit feeling protective of the woman (who hardly passed for a woman, truth be told) that she affectionately called ‘Kitten’.

Merrill’s mouth suddenly clamped shut as she uttered a sound that could only be described as a  _meep_  and Isabela’s attention was ripped from her thoughts and to Merrill who was - apparently - to the point in the night where the ale demanded to be rid of her body. It was with swift movements that Isabela moved over to Merrill, hands seizing her gently as she could around the shoulders and all but dragging her back to her room where a bucket would be awaiting her. Isabela knelt by Merrill as she expelled the contents of her stomach in the bucket, uttering sweet apologies between each retch and Isabela started rubbing her back in a comforting way that felt wholly uncomfortable to Isabela. She wasn’t used to showing genuine affection but she figured the mage wouldn’t remember it come morning anyways. When all was said and done, Isabela ushered the elf to her bed, helping her lie down and giving a slight start when she grabbed her hand, wide eyes looking so incredibly innocent that for a minute Isabela wondered how she could even be real.

“You take such good care of me, ma vhenan’ara.” Her words were sleepy and Isabela knew she’d get no explanation as to what her words meant. It wasn’t unusual for Merrill to use Elvish terms of endearment but that had certainly been a new one. Isabela just waved a dismissive hand, watching as Merrill’s eyes shut and her breathing settled before giving a sigh that was certainly not lacking in some form of annoyance. “Always, Kitten.” She said it in a way that managed to be bitter at least partially but lacked in no affection. Damn it.


	3. Female Adaar/Varric - Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Borrowed tumblr user officialvarrictethras inquisitor, Aysunn, as it was her prompt.

Those damned lips. Varric wanted to see the Inquisitor as a monster - the same variety that had ravaged Kirkwall in what felt like another life - but it was progressively getting more difficult to do. With each sway of her hips and movement of those  _damned lips_  he saw a monster no longer but a woman. An attractive one, at that. He didn’t ever mean for his eyes to linger on her lips, adorned by a stud much like Isabela’s though somehow ten times more alluring than the pirates had ever been. Men could write sonnets about those lips and were Varric more of a music maker than a story teller, he was sure he would have done exactly that. But then again, he didn’t want to make Bianca jealous with such stories about his fearless leader with lavender-grey skin.

He almost didn’t care, though. Didn’t care if she caught his eyes as they watched her mouth form words. Didn’t care that he probably oughtn’t be thinking what those lips could do, how they’d feel and what they tasted like. He was nearly past the point of trying to write her off as some sort of monster because he knew that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t a monster and she certainly wasn’t anything like the other of her kind - not in anything other than looks. And even then it was different.  _She_  was different. And her lips were increasingly mesmerizing with every tug they gave when she showed a smile and spoke words that could have been music. They were going to be the end of him, he decided with a slight shake of his head at his own insanity for even contemplating them at the length he had.

Her words nearly didn’t register as he watched her speak. It was important, sure, and a part of him was paying attention but another part? Another part of him was thinking of what it’d be like to kiss those lips that he’d need a stool to even halfway reach. The tameness of those thoughts almost made him chuckle but that was hardly the end of where her lips lead his mind. It wasn’t until she said his name with an almost knowing glint to her eyes that he responded. “Ready when you are, Aysunn.” He said her name easily considering it was the first time he’d addressed her as such and the slight smile that pulled at her lips - those damned lips - wasn’t lost on him.


End file.
